Now Do You Understand?
by Ivey Insane
Summary: Elise and Jeff Hardy are best friends. Jeff Hardy has feelings for Elise though. What happens when Jeff Hardy FINALLY tells Elise how he feels? one shot**


Why the HELL won't the TNA producers tell me who I'm up against tonight! I need to prepare for this. I don't want to lose my title. Fuck. I'm stressing out in my head but keeping calm outside of my mind. I look up just in time to see Elise McCready. She's beautiful and packs a punch. She has beautiful chest length, blonde hair. It also has neon green and blue streaks in it. It's absolutly beautiful on her. She's my favorite Knockout not only because she's beautiful but because she's not like the others. Her head is in the right place. She doesn't become narcissistic or let her fame go to her head. Let's put it simply, Elise is perfect. I watch her flip her hair as she smiles. Goregous. She stops next to me.

"Hey, Jeffero!"

"Hey, Elise. How's it going?"

"Pretty good. Yourself?"

"It's alright. I'm not sure who I'm fighting tonight."

"Don't freak out, Jeffery. You'll do fine...even if you don't, you have me and your fans. I'll be watching you."

She starts to walk away. I don't let her get away so fast. I grab her by the wrist and pull her into an embracing hug. I can feel her smile against my chest. Her hands reach my back and she hugs me closely.

"Now you know you aren't allowed to walk away without giving me a hug first."

I hear her giggle a little.

"Sorry, Jeff. I'm just a little sore. I didn't think about a hug."

"It's alright, cutie. You relax while you watch me."

We pull away from our hug. I look at her beautiful face. She smiles at me. I'm able to keep my blush to a soft pink so she can't tell. I kiss her on the cheek. Elise opens her eyes and touches her cheek. The look in her eyes is super cute.

"I'm going to walk you to your locker room."

"Alright, Jeff. Don't be late to your match though, okay? I'm counting on watching you fight."

I smile and just nod. I feel a sudden warm on my hand. I look down and she's locked fingers with mine. Our hands fit so well together. It's sad that they aren't offically mine. She stops a few doors in front of her's. She turns around to look at me.

"You'll be late if you walk me the rest of the way."

"I don't mind."

"But TNA and your fans do. Go, Jeffero. I'll be watching you."

She wraps her arms around my neck as I wrap mine around her waist. I close my eyes and just take in her scent. By god, she smells amazing. I feel like the hug could have lasted longer once it ended. I kiss her on the cheek again. She smiles and begins to walk toward her locker room. I really wish she was mine. I suddenly remember my match. I put my game face on and run to the ramp. I just walk down the ramp just listening to the fans scream for me. I do my whole 'be surprised' thing when Sting comes out. It's not really a surprise at all. We knew he was coming back. We go back and forth with whose 'winning' and whose 'losing'.Sting does his finisher quite a coupld of times before he actually pins me and wins the title. I lay in the ring for a moment or so. Fuck. I lost my title. I didn't prove to Elise that I'm a great wrestler. She's not going to want me. I walk backstage with my head hung some what low. Damn, damn, damn. I suddenly feel someone embrace me from behind. I turn around as the person starts to release her grip. Elise! I thought she'd be disappointed in me because I lost.

"Great match, Jeffero. I'm sorry you lost."

"Thanks. It's alright..."

"Don't be upset, Hardy Boy. You're still a champ..."

She pokes me where my heart is. I wonder if she can feel it beating.

"...Here. You will always be a champ in there and..."

She takes her finger off of my chest. I watch as she covers her heart withthe hand she just took off of me.

"...Here. You're always a champ to me, Jeffery. No matter what; win or lose."

I'm not sure what to say so I tightly embrace her. I feel her smile against me as I hug her slightly tighter when I feel her arms wrap around me.

"Come on, Elise. Let's go get your stuff. Do you already have a room?"

"Nope. I forgot to book one when I got here."

"Room with me!"

I smile. The thought of Elise and I being in the same room makes me heart beat so fast. I thought it was going to burst.

"Sure. It sounds fun, Jeff."

She accepted! She accepted! I'm overly excited but I don't show it. I just give her a really big smile. I help her pack once we get there. It's not much to pack because she stays very organized.

"I'll carry your things to my car."

"No, Jeff. Let me do something with my own stuff!"

I laugh at her as I start running with her bags. It's fun when she chaces me. I slow down because I don't here the running of her feet anymore. I turn around and don't even see her. What the fuck? I turn back around to meet with a beautiful face.

"Holy fuck, Elise! How do you do that!"

She holds up her shoes and smiles sweetly at me. I get where she's going with that just by her motions. I giggle at her sweetly and finish the walk my the rental. I put her stuff in the back with mine.

"Sit in the car where ever you wish."

I told her. She picks the passenger side. I hop in the driver's side and start driving us to the hotel we're staying in. It takes about twenty minutes or so to get there. It isn't long at all. I grab her bags along with mine. She protest's about me carrying her bags as well; however, I ignore them. She keeps pulling on my arm to let her bags go. I never waver. I stop at the desk once inside. Although Elise is still pulling at my arm; I never let go of the bags.

"Hello, sir. May I help you?

"Yes, I have a room reserved for Hardy."

"Room 284. Here's your key."

"Elise, get that for me."

She stops pulling at my arm and sighs. She stares at the key for a moment then grabs it shortly after. I smile at her as we walk to the elevator. She pushes the button for floor four.

"Why won't you let me carry my things?"

"Because I gentle man never let's his woman carry her own things."

I watch her give me a weird look. I laugh. Elise is super cute. The elevator dings and she runs out. I watch her run all the way to our room. I seriously hope she's not planning anything. I walk faster and reach the door only to see she's done nothing but stand there.

"I want to carry my bags inside; otherwise, we're sleeping out here in the hallway tonight"

She smiles so evilly but so very cutely. I one of my bags down and reach in the front pocket of her skinny jeans.

"Hey! That's cheating!"

I laugh as she starts pulling at my arm again. She keeps saying 'just let me carry my bag inside' over and over again. I finally reach the key in her pocket. It was difficult to get with her shaking my arm.

"Move, Elise. I'll unlock the door."

"No! You didn't give me my bag!"

"But I got the key."

I start to get closer to her. She's not nervous at all. By god, I just want to kiss those beautiful lips. She moves in front of the lock a little more. I smile at her.

"I want my bag, Jeffery."

I wrap one hand around her waist and put my other on the door. I can tell she's nervous now.

"J-jeff?"

I kiss her. I don't care if she rejects me or not. I just want her to know how I feel about her. I have so many thoughts running through my hand while she isn't kissing me back. Fuck, I've been rejected. I start to pull away from her only to feel hands tangled in my hair. I'm pulled back down to her soft lips. She's kissing me. Holy shit, she's kissing me! I kiss back after I realize what's happening. I can feel us, both, smile into the kiss. I pull her body away from the lock of the door. I slide the key in secretly and the door opens. She breaks the kiss and smiles at me. I bring our bags inside and shut the door with my foot. I set the bags down near the door. I watch Elise sit on the bed. I walk over and sit next to her.

"Now do you understand why I kiss your cheek, carry your bags, and worry about what you think of me?"

I ask her while pulling her into my lap to face me. She blushes a little and smiles. She bends down a little and kisses me passionately but softly. We pull away and she answers my question.

"Yes."


End file.
